


Erotyczne fantazje 12

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 12

Ruby jęknęła z bólu i rozkoszy, kiedy poczuła, że penis Weiss wszedł w nią bez ostrzeżenia. Ruchy dziedziczki były szybkie, gwałtowne i głębokie.

W końcu Ruby nie wytrzymała i doszła czując, że w tym samym czasie nasienie Weiss, wypełnia wnętrze jej pochwy. Kiedy członek Weiss opuścił ją, sperma zaczęła wyciekać z jej wnętrza na klasową podłogę.


End file.
